Cita pendiente
by hooliedanisars
Summary: ONE-SHOT. "¿Acaso tienes miedo, Rin? No has de tenerlo si quieres volver a verlo..." Eso se repetía día a día, hasta que el momento de ir de campamento, en las cercanías de un bosque aterrador, llegó. / AU SesshRin / Reto de Halloween de Elixir Plateado


**Cita pendiente.**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, salieron de la cabeza de Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. En cambio, la historia sí me pertenece._

 _Este One-shot participó en el reto de Halloween de Elixir Plateado bajo el seudónimo de White Noise, espero que les guste._

 **.o.O.o.**

Las ramas crujían bajo sus pies a medida que avanzaban, siendo lo único audible además del ruido que provocaba el viento al pasar entre las hojas de los árboles. Rin hacía lo posible para mantenerse positiva, como siempre lo era, pero le era casi imposible en tales circunstancias. Todo se encontraba en sumo silencio, hasta que el ulular de un búho hizo que su piel se erizara y se detuviera en su lugar. El albino que caminaba frente a ella volteó a verla, iluminándola con la linterna para corroborar el que no había sufrido daño físico alguno.

―¿Qué sucede, te hiciste algo? ―la muchacha negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, hasta llegar al lado del peliplata―. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

 ** _Aquella pregunta..._**

Gracias a esa pregunta, ahora se encontraba a solas con aquél sujeto, siendo guiados por la débil luz de una linterna a través del irregular terreno. Sí, no era muy racional al momento de actuar, al igual que el muchacho, y ahora ambos pagaban factura por ello.

―No, sabes que soy valiente, sólo estoy preocupada ―infló las mejillas y continuaron su camino.

―Eh… ¿Y por qué habrías de estarlo, tonta?

―Hum, déjame ver... Ah, ¡porque estamos perdidos, tonto Inuyasha!

―¡No me grites, mocosa! ¡No es mi culpa que te dejaste convencer por la tonta de Kagome para hacer este viaje!

―¡Y no es mi culpa que no te decidas entre ella y Kikyo! ―acalló el peliplateado con éxito, y aprovechó que el tema había salido para reprocharle su indecisión―. Si hubieras elegido a una de ellas, no habrías tenido aquella discusión en el campamento.

―¿Y por qué te decidiste a acompañarme? Si mal no recuerdo, sólo me han echado a mí ―comentó con desgano.

―Sango convenció a las chicas de que te dejaran volver, y yo vine a buscarte... ―Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, mirándola sin parpadear―. No pongas esa cara, tonto, hicimos piedra, papel o tijeras y perdí, sólo por eso vine.

El ceño de Inuyasha volvió a fruncirse y reanudaron la marcha. No había caso, realmente estaban perdidos, y eso que Rin había marcado con su navaja algunas cruces en los árboles.

― ** _Es algo que me enseñaron cuando iba a los scouts_** ― había dicho al momento de encontrar la primer marca― ** _. Si bien lo popular es el camino de migajas, no es la opción más viable, pueden ser comidas por animales._**

Habían seguido su camino por un largo trecho, y la sonrisa de Rin desapareció al notar que ya deberían haber pasado al menos tres árboles marcados. Estupefacta, le explicó lo sucedido a su amigo, y este se limitó a sonreír con burla.

― ** _No, no me digas. ¿Los árboles se comieron las cruces?_**

Los dientes de Rin rechinaban cada vez que lo recordaba, incluso habían tratado de volver al primer árbol marcado, pero fue en vano. Estaban totalmente perdidos, y ahora confiaban ciegamente en los conocimientos de Inuyasha. Según él, había visto en el mapa que el bosque se encontraba al norte de donde estaban acampando, por lo que ahora se guiaban con la proyección de la constelación de Orión, como había aprendido Rin, hacia el sur. A pesar de todo, aún no daban ni con el campamento ni con las marcas, y el pesimismo se iba apoderando cada vez más del ser de la joven.

―¿Por qué finges siempre que nada te asusta? ―le preguntó Inuyasha, quebrando con el mutismo y descarrilándola de sus pensamientos.

―Fue una promesa que hice hace mucho... ―Levantó la vista y vio que Inuyasha estaba observándola, a la expectativa de que dijera a quién se lo había prometido; sus expresiones eran fáciles de leer. Pero el nombre de aquella persona no era algo que debía ocultar, por lo que se relajó y continuó―. Se lo prometí a tu hermano hace tiempo.

Rin habría esperado que chasqueara la lengua o algo por el estilo, como solía hacer cuando le mencionaban el nombre de su hermano mayor. Pero la expresión carente de emociones que se apoderó de su rostro, segundos después, la desconcertó por completo.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Sé que él te gustaba.

Rin se sorprendió ante la afirmación de su amigo peliplata, pero no pudo contradecirlo, ya que estaba en lo cierto. Y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, era más que evidente su fascinación hacia Sesshomaru. La diferencia de edad entre ellos siempre le había parecido abismal, por lo que ya estaba fanatizada por él desde los diez años, cuando lo conoció. Era como un hermano mayor, uno que siempre deseó, a pesar de ya tener un par. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron, al ser la única hija, se quedó con su madre, y rara vez los veía.

El tener a Inuyasha, como compañero de clases en la primaria, la llevó a hacerse amiga de este, y de allí, fue que conoció a su familia. Sesshomaru fue el primer hombre a quien consideró atractivo, no tardó en enamorarse del joven, y aquellos sentimientos aumentaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Las visitas a casa de Inuyasha no habían cesado debido a ello, y la última vez que lo había visto, forjaron aquella promesa.

― ** _¿No puedes dormir?_**

Inuyasha la había invitado, junto a su grupo de amigos, a pasar la noche en su casa viendo películas de terror. Y en ese entonces, la castaña no podía conciliar el sueño por el temor de que apareciese una muñeca maldita, o algo por el estilo, si cerraba los ojos. Sesshomaru había aparecido en la cocina, pillándola con un vaso de agua a medio beber. Se sintió apenada al instante al recordar que tenía puesta su holgada pijama a cuadros blancos y naranjas, y más al ver cómo estaba vestido él. Parecía haber vuelto de un evento importante, ya que llevaba un esmoquin negro, con la corbata apenas desarreglada.

― ** _Es que vimos películas de terror y... Tengo miedo..._** ―comentó, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

― ** _El miedo es para débiles._**

― ** _¡No soy débil!_** ―exclamó ella al instante.

― ** _Entonces promete que dejarás de tener miedo_** ―ella mantuvo su mirada fija en él, sin comprender por qué la hacía prometer tal. Sesshomaru sacó una botella de la nevera y bebió un poco de agua antes de componer una mueca burlona―. **_¿O es que también tienes miedo de prometerlo?_**

― ** _¡Claro que no!_** ―la castaña le arrebató la botella de agua― ** _. Te demostraré, la próxima vez que te vea, que puedo dejar de sentir miedo. Y, a cambio... ¡Tendrás que invitarme a salir!_**

Rin se mordió la lengua apenas lo hubo dicho. Si no había sido obvia en cuanto a sus sentimientos, ahora se había colocado un letrero en la frente que decía «me gustas y quiero salir contigo».

― ** _Haz lo que quieras_** ―respondió, carente de emociones, para luego irse sin tomar más agua.

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses, y Rin no volvió a verlo. No quería volver a verlo; no sin antes demostrarle cuan valiente se había vuelto. Y, aunque se moría por ver de nuevo su perfecto rostro de marfil pulido, la cita que tendrían valdría la pena.

―¡Rin, cuidado!

El grito de Inuyasha la sacó de sus recuerdos, y dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba su amigo. De un momento a otro, había sido empujada por el peliplata a un costado del camino, para que él recibiera el ataque de una bestia, quien lo tumbó y le desgarró sus ropas con sus grandes y afilados colmillos.

―¡Inuyasha!

―¡Corre, estúpida!

Ella se quedó perpleja, viendo cómo una bestia similar a un lobo mordía a su amigo, sin saber cómo actuar. Observó hacia todas las direcciones, en busca de un arma contundente, hasta que divisó un par de ojos rojos en la oscuridad. Podía sentirlo, aquellos ojos pertenecían a alguien, o algo, que la deseaba muerta, y fue la motivación necesaria para que diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. De pronto, de la oscuridad emergieron más bestias, y la que se encontraba sobre su amigo, se detuvo y cambió de objetivo.

Sentía un palpitar en su seca garganta, y el labio inferior le temblaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si corría, de seguro la alcanzarían, no podía dar demasiada lucha contra tales seres monstruosos, cuyos hocicos poseían largas hileras de dientes afilados.

―¿Qué… Haces? ―escuchó a su amigo quejarse― C-corre…

Inuyasha, quien se había incorporado sobre un codo para hablarle, cayó inerte al suelo, y ella profirió un agudo grito que aturdió a los animales. Sin más preámbulos, se echó a correr, sabiendo que los animales ahora la perseguían. ¿Qué podía hacer, sino eso? Al menos debía luchar esos últimos minutos de su vida, no podía quedarse quieta, a merced de aquellas afiladas dentaduras.

Apartaba las ramas con sus brazos, siendo lastimada por una que otra que se soltaba de su agarre y le daba un latigazo. Dolía, pero no podía dejar de correr por algo como eso, unos rasguños no se comparaban en nada con morir, y siguió luchando contra los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino, sintiendo cada vez más cerca las pisadas de los animales parecidos a lobos. Los habría considerado como tales, de no ser por la tonificación exagerada de sus cuerpos y la melena azabache que los cubría. Parecían un vil experimento de laboratorio que había tomado los genes de un lobo y de un león, para luego fusionarlos y alimentarlos de esteroides. Rin se preguntaba cómo podía pensar en locos con bata blanca, en vez de ver pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos; le parecía estúpido.

Pero, al fin, los aullidos se fueron alejando más y más, y las pisadas ya se oían lejanas. En cuanto todo ello se dejo de oír, un claro en el bosque apareció ante sus ojos, pero, en el medio de este, se rompía la definición de esa zona. Un árbol, solitario, se encontraba en el medio, como definiendo el centro del círculo, aunque aquello no era lo que captaba su atención. En el tronco de este, apoyado y dormitando, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos blancos al igual que su kimono. Parecía un ángel, uno muy bello, y ahí cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba.

 ** _Sesshomaru…_**

Se acercó a hurtadillas para no despertarlo, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él para ver su rostro con detalle. ¿Qué hacía durmiendo allí, en medio del bosque? No era nada común ir a dormir bajo un árbol en un bosque, de noche, y encima lleno de bestias. Pero poco le importaba aquello, había pasado bastante tiempo sin verlo, que ahora podía verlo como una figura celestial, angelical, que se le antojaba perfecta.

De pronto, el ruido de las bestias se hizo cada vez más audible al pasar de los segundos, y el albino abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus brillantes orbes doradas.

―Apártate.

Rin no dudó ni un segundo en hacerle caso, no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a la manada de bestias, luego de lo sucedido con su otro amigo peliplateado. Y fue allí, paralizada, que presenció el «espectáculo». Sesshomaru levantaba a los animales y los lanzaba unos contra otros, con una increíble facilidad, logrando hacerlos chillar de dolor al golpearse o caer en el suelo. Luchaba fieramente, parecía estar descargando toda su furia contra los animales, y Rin no pudo evitar sentir aquello que le había prometido no sentir más: miedo. Rin le temía a aquél hombre de blanco, que distaba de ser aquél Sesshomaru al que conocía. Se preguntaba si realmente la estaba protegiendo, o estaba deseoso de acabar con aquellos animales. Parecía repudiarlos, podía sentir su insatisfacción al ver que seguían con vida, y se preguntaba el por qué de tanta sed de lucha.

De pronto, sus sentidos se alertaron aún más, y reconoció la causa. Echó a correr y se abalanzó sobre el monstruo que se encontraba a espaldas de Sesshomaru, y con todas sus fuerzas trató de retenerlo contra el suelo. Un monstruo, de ojos rojos y brillantes, se había escabullido para tenderle una fatídica sorpresa al albino por la espalda, y ella, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, intentaba mantener al animal en su lugar.

―Con que ése era el líder ―escuchó aquella voz grave por sobre sus propios quejidos, y levantó la vista. Sesshomaru había volteado, y un amago de una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro. Le había servido de ayuda a su platónico, y aquello lograba que inflara el pecho―. Apártate.

Rin lo miró a los ojos por un segundo más antes de apartarse, y, en cuanto lo hizo, Sesshomaru pateó a la bestia, haciendo que se arrastrara hasta chocar contra un árbol. Un líquido violeta, que al parecer era sangre, comenzó a brotar del cuerpo que yacía en el césped, y, al instante, todos los rugidos cesaron, sumiendo al bosque en un silencio sepulcral.

El ruido del viento pasando por entre las hojas de las coníferas inundó de nuevo el ambiente, trayendo consigo algunas hojas. Bajo aquél escenario nocturno, el albino y la castaña mantuvieron sus miradas, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que el mutismo se volvió una molestia.

―¿Por qué no habías ido a verme durante estos meses? ―le preguntó a Rin, quien abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta. Realmente dudaba que él llegase a echarle de menos, más que se lo reprochara. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, reclamándole por todo que estuvieron sin verse.

―Quería volverme valiente antes de volver a verte ―confesó, apenada y apretando el pantalón deportivo lila que portaba―. No quería confesarlo así, pero… Me gustas… Y realmente quería esa cita.

―Hum… Entonces tendremos una mañana ―Rin se sorprendió ante su repentino anuncio―, a la tarde, en este lugar.

―¿Qué? ¿Aquí? Pero…

―¡Rin!

Ella apenas pudo voltear hacia la dirección en que habían gritado, cuando la agarraron del brazo y fue arrastrada hacia un sendero que se le hacía conocido. La poca luz de la luna le permitió distinguir una melena plateada, y no tardó en reconocer a su amigo

―¡Inuyasha! ¡Espera!

―¡Ya encontré el camino! ¡Corre!

Rin no podía reprochar, ya que apenas el aire le llegaba a los pulmones en la carrera que hacían. Pero, apenas él se ralentizó para saltar una raíz levantada, la castaña se soltó del agarre.

―¿Qué haces? ¡Estaba con Sesshomaru!

―¡No es él, estúpida! ―Rin se quedó boquiabierta, ¿de qué rayos hablaba?―. ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Pasaste meses sin visitarlo, él ni siquiera te importó, por eso no lo sabes!

Inuyasha apretaba los puños, y ella sólo se mantenía estática, pasmada en el lugar y sin comprender en lo absoluto.

―¿De qué hablas? Eso fue porque la noche en que vimos películas de terror, le prometí que dejaría de tener miedo para la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

―¿Estás demente? ―la muchacha negó con la cabeza, dudosa―. Rin, Sesshomaru está muerto.

Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder, y retrocedió unos pasos a la vez que negaba en voz baja.

―Escucha, él murió en un accidente al regreso de una fiesta, esa misma noche ―se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros―. Nunca volvió a casa, es imposible que lo hayas visto.

―¡No estoy loca! ―lo apartó de un empujón, haciéndolo tambalear―. Esa noche, estoy segura de ello, yo le hice esa promesa…

―Y tenemos una cita pendiente.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la tercera persona, y, al instante, un grito agudo se hizo escuchar por todo el bosque. El suelo se tiñó de rojo, al igual que la espada que ahora portaba el albino mayor, y este se acercó a la muchacha, pateando el inerte cuerpo de Inuyasha al pasarlo. Rin no podía concebir lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos, y sus piernas temblaban de sólo pensarlo; aquél Sesshomaru, al que estaba observando, no era humano.

 ** _¡Ha asesinado a Inuyasha! ¡Su propio hermano!_**

―Tendremos que apresurar la cita antes de que vengan por mí.

Rin no podía reaccionar, sólo lo observaba. No sentía temor alguno, ahora era un cascarón vacío, y su tono de piel, ligeramente bronceado, ahora se encontraba de un color similar al del papel. Apenas sintió una brisa cuando él colocó una mano en su rostro, y eso hizo que ella se estremeciera por completo. La figura etérea que se presentaba ante sus ojos era la de su platónico, pero bien sabía que no era él, era una bestia, al igual que las que ahora oía acercarse. Aquellas criaturas de nuevo se aproximaban, el frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos, y ahora también sus labios. Aquél fantasma la estaba besando, y apenas sentía su roce, como si una brisa polar tocara sus carnosos labios, sin infringir demasiado daño.

Sesshomaru, una vez finalizada su tarea pendiente, se alejó de ella, esbozando una ligera sonrisa y recibiendo con gusto a los guardianes del infierno que habían ido a buscarlo. Las bestias desgarraron su cuerpo, ofreciéndole a Rin una macabra vista que la hizo vomitar lo poco que había logrado cenar. Se quedó agachada en el suelo, apretando sus ojos hasta que los ruidos cesaron. Levantó los ojos, encontrándose sólo con un manchón de sangre en la tierra, sin rastro alguno de los hermanos. Sin perder más tiempo, se echó a correr hasta llegar al campamento, en donde la bombardearon con miles de preguntas, a las que respondió entre lloriqueos y respingos.

Rin, la joven que le había hecho una promesa a un fantasma, como es de suponerse, terminó en un manicomio, acusada de asesinar y ocultar el cadáver de su amigo en el bosque. Pero, a pesar de todo el calvario que vivía día a día entre paredes blancas, mantenía una gran sonrisa debido a que había logrado su cometido; ya no sentía miedo, y había recibido un beso de aquél a quien amaba.

Rin era feliz, y esperaba con ansias una segunda cita.


End file.
